Tu es là pour me tuer
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je dois mourir. -Je t'aime. -Tu me hais. -C'est vrai. -Alors tue-moi Forme théâtrale. NamiKai.


Yo !

C'est un court OS sous forme de théâtre plutôt NamiKai. Il y a aussi quelques notions de mise en scène, mais vous pouvez imaginer un peu tout ce que vous voulez. Je serais bien incapable de décrire vraiment l'histoire, le Dieu de la mort cité correspond au personnage principal de La mort avec précision de Kôtarô Isaka, que je vous conseille vivement. Voilà.

Seul le texte est à moi.

Abréviations ou vocabulaire :

a-s : avant-scène

l : lointain (partie de la scène la plus éloignée du public)

c : cour (droite pour le public, gauche pour l'acteur)

j : jardin (gauche pour le public, droite pour l'acteur)

d. p. : dos public

f. p. : face public

f-s : fond de scène

Gobo : forme en métal qu'on rajoute à un projecteur afin de former, en fond de scène ou sur le sol, une image en ombre. Souvent utilisé pour les vitraux etc.

Bonne lecture. Prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire !

 _Scène à vide. Gobo fenêtre f-s. Bruit de pluie qu'on chuinte petit à petit._

 _NAMINÉ a-s j, f. p.._ _Entre KAIRI l c._

 **NAMINÉ**

Tu es là pour me tuer, non ?

 **KAIRI**

Non.

 **NAMINÉ**

Pourtant, je dois mourir.

 **KAIRI**

Quand ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Aujourd'hui. Le dieu de la mort est venu il y a une semaine, jour pour jour. Il vient de partir, à l'instant. Mais il n'est pas loin.

 **KAIRI**

De quoi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends, j'ai hâte. C'est tellement excitant. J'avoues que ça m'aurait plu, si tu étais là pour me tuer. Tu me détestes, non ?

 **KAIRI**

Oui, plutôt.

 **NAMINÉ**

Alors, tue-moi.

 **KAIRI**

C'est inutile. Tu vas mourir, de toute façon. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon chien ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Oh, il est allé voir le saule. C'est vraiment pour cette raison, que tu ne me tues pas ?

 **KAIRI**

Pleure-t-il encore ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Je ne sais pas, moi non plus.

 **KAIRI**

Je ne sais pas, moi non plus.

 _(elle traverse jusqu'à a-s j)_

 **NAMINÉ**

D'accord.

 **KAIRI**

Et le dieu de la mort ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Quoi ?

 **KAIRI**

Il ne te l'as pas dit ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Quoi ?

 **KAIRI**

De quoi tu mourrais, aujourd'hui.

 **NAMINÉ**

Oh.

 **KAIRI**

Oh. Oh ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Certes, non.

 **KAIRI**

Pourquoi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Pourquoi « certes » ou pourquoi « non » ?

 **KAIRI**

Pourquoi non ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Parce qu'il ne sait pas, lui non plus.

 **KAIRI**

Et pourquoi certes ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Parce qu'il ne sait pas, lui non plus.

 **KAIRI**

Et pourquoi pourquoi quoi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Parce que je ne sais pas, moi non plus.

 **KAIRI**

Mais il n'est pas mort, le saule ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Si, bien sûr. C'est une table.

 **KAIRI**

As-tu déjà vu une table pleurer ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Certes, non.

 **KAIRI**

Pourquoi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Oui.

 **KAIRI**

Pourquoi tu ne savais pas.

 **NAMINÉ**

Ah. Tu veux du thé ?

 **KAIRI**

Volontiers.

 **NAMINÉ**

 _(désignant l'espace entre elles)_

Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

 **KAIRI**

Il n'y a pas de thé.

 **NAMINÉ**

Dans ta tête.

 **KAIRI**

Merci.

 **NAMINÉ**

Et si j'avais mis du poison ?

 **KAIRI**

Tu ne serais pas la première.

 **NAMINÉ**

Ça t'arrive souvent ?

 **KAIRI**

Tous les jours. Il n'y a plus grand-chose d'autre, ici

 _(elle frappe sa tête, sourit)_

 **NAMINÉ**

Et le reste ?

 **KAIRI**

Le reste se préserve.

 **NAMINÉ**

Mais, dis, avant de venir, tu ne savais pas que j'allais mourir même si tu ne me tuais pas. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

 **KAIRI**

Oui.

 **NAMINÉ**

Bon, d'accord. Mais si l'envie t'en prend n'hésite pas, hein ? C'est comme le thé, si tu as encore soif, ressers-toi.

 **KAIRI**

Balivernes.

 **NAMINÉ**

Peut-être. Ce n'est pas ma tête.

 **KAIRI**

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de thé.

 **NAMINÉ**

Il y avait du poison, ou pas ?

 **KAIRI**

Je ne suis pas morte.

 **NAMINÉ**

Peut-être. Ce n'est pas ma tête.

 **KAIRI**

Il pleut.

 **NAMINÉ**

Beaucoup de gens meurent quand il pleut. Tous ses dossiers, en fait.

 **KAIRI**

Pourquoi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Il les regarde mourir. Parfois, il neige. Il a rendu son rapport hier, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

 **KAIRI**

Et si tu ne meurs pas ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Je ne sais pas.

 **KAIRI**

Tu te suicideras ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Ce n'est pas ma question

 **KAIRI**

En ce cas, tu mourrais.

 **NAMINÉ**

C'est vrai.

 **KAIRI**

Alors il n'y a pas de « si tu ne meurs pas » ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Je ne peux pas me suicider. Pas pour l'instant. Son verdict n'est pas encore tombé.

 **KAIRI**

Et si c'était ça, le verdict ?

 **NAMINÉ**

 _(elle fait non de la tête)_

Les dieux de la mort ne couvrent pas les suicides.

 **KAIRI**

C'est une assurance ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Plutôt un service.

 **KAIRI**

Ils s'ennuient ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Ils aiment la musique.

 **KAIRI**

Moi aussi.

 **NAMINÉ**

Dis, tu voudrais bien m'embrasser ?

 **KAIRI**

Pourquoi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Je t'aime.

 **KAIRI**

Je te déteste.

 **NAMINÉ**

Je sais.

 **KAIRI**

C'est la même chose, non ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Oui. Sauf que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

 **KAIRI**

Moi aussi.

 **NAMINÉ**

Alors, tu m'aimes.

 **KAIRI**

Ou peut-être est-ce toi qui me détestes. Tu veux m'embrasser, alors que tu vas mourir. C'est pour me faire du mal.

 **NAMINÉ**

C'est la même chose, en effet. Maintenant, embrasse-moi.

 **KAIRI**

Tu le veux ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Oui.

 **KAIRI**

Moi aussi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Oui.

 **KAIRI**

Où est le piège ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Tu es venue pour me tuer ?

 **KAIRI**

Non.

 **NAMINÉ**

Alors …

 **KAIRI**

 _(elle l'embrasse)_

C'est d'accord.

 **NAMINÉ**

 _(elle sourit, traversée plateau jusqu'à l c d. p.)_

 **KAIRI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Je me demande.

 **KAIRI**

Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu vas sortir ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Non.

 **KAIRI**

Alors …

 **NAMINÉ**

Oui.

 **KAIRI**

Non !

 **NAMINÉ**

Embrasse-moi encore.

 **KAIRI**

 _(la rejoint, la prend dans ses bras)_

Je te hais

 **NAMINÉ**

Moi aussi. Je ne pourrai pas te supporter longtemps.

 **KAIRI**

C'est pour ça ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Oui. S'il-te-plaît.

 **KAIRI**

Je refuse.

 **NAMINÉ**

Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

 **KAIRI**

Peut-être ne vas-tu pas mourir.

 **NAMINÉ**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas apte.

 **KAIRI**

Quoi ?

 **NAMINÉ**

Rien. Maintenant, tue-moi.

 **KAIRI**

Mais je t'aime.

 **NAMINÉ**

Je sais, tout autant que je t'abhorre. Toi aussi.

 **KAIRI**

C'est vrai.

 **NAMINÉ**

Je crois que si tu ne me tues pas, c'est moi qui te tuerai.

 **KAIRI**

Le dieu n'est pas venu pour moi.

 **NAMINÉ**

C'est pourquoi tu dois me tuer. Tu en as envie, non ?

 **KAIRI**

Oui.

 **NAMINÉ**

Ne me regrettes pas.

 **KAIRI**

Comme si.

 **NAMINÉ**

Et enterre bien mon corps. Défonce mes dents. Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'arrêtent.

 **KAIRI**

Menteuse.

 **NAMINÉ**

C'est vrai. Tu peux me tuer ?

 **KAIRI**

 _(elle soupire)_

D'accord.

 **NOIR**

Euh … voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pensais peut-être faire une séquelle en song fic mais je ne suis pas sûre. Si vous laissez une review, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis à ce sujet …

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
